


Smirk for the Camera

by leopion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/M, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopion/pseuds/leopion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smirk for the Camera. The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smirk for the Camera

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work of fiction is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work.
> 
> First of all, I want to thank my beta-viewer, silvia_elisa, for useful pieces of advice, witty jokes, and of course, lots of encouragement. I’m so lucky for having you around, dear.
> 
> On with the pic, I initially tried sketching Emma Watson merely for the sake of practising, though it’s a good thing I left a blank spot next to her just in case. And when I finished her I knew _this_ was the case XD, so I added Draco basing on a couple of Tom Felton’s photos. At one point I did consider drawing a background, but it would narrow down the possibilities significantly. Besides, I’m horribly lazy. lol
> 
> Submitted for Hawthorn and Vine Reverse Challenge 2010, and I'm really proud that it inspired two gorgeous fics:
> 
> [Photograph by syndal_lynn](http://dramione.org/viewstory.php?sid=669) and [Hair by theworlddoesntknow](http://dramione.org/viewstory.php?sid=674)

  


  


  


  



End file.
